onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 832 Prediction
It's been a while since I've done a prediction, and I couldn't really think of anything else to write, so... Title: Time to Play Film Gold-related color spread Nami, Chopper, and Carrot run through the Seducing Woods, as everything around them cackles. Carrot: Everything's alive...and trying to kill us! Nami: I told you that we shouldn't have come here! Suddenly, a tree rips a root out of the ground, tripping the trio. Tree: You can't escape us! Let's play with you to our heart's content! Nami, Chopper, and Carrot continue running through the woods, dodging roots, falling trees, rolling bushes, flying rocks, and waves from the creeks. Everything in the forest is batting them around, trying to kill them. They finally reach a clearing, out of reach from the trees. Nami: Carrot, jump up and see where we are! Carrot leaps high above the tree line Carrot: We're close to the beach! Just go right! Nami, Chopper, and Carrot head right, dodging the attacks the forest continues hurling at them. Finally, they step foot on the sand again. Nami kneels down and picks up the sand in relief, almost in disbelief. Nami: Thank goodness we got out of that! Now we just need to wait for Sanji and Purin... Chopper: Uh, Nami...look forward! Nami looks forward, and to her shock the forest stretches on, with no beach in sight. Nami: This can't be! I just saw the ocean a second ago. ???: Ahahahaha! Are you lost, pretties? The trio turns to see a gnarled apple tree with an extremely twisted, sinister face. Apple Tree: You won't be leaving the Seducing Woods anytime soon, so why not play with us? Carrot: Wait...is its voice coming from two directions? The trio turn around. To their shock, the same Apple Tree is standing a few meters away from them. Chopper: Two bad apple trees??? Nami: Wait a second... Nami looks at both sides of the clearing. The entrances to each of the forests look exactly the same, with the same trees reflected in the same locations. Nami: Don't tell me...the entire forest got mirrored?? It doubled in size?! Apple Trees: Double the fun, then! The apple tree and its reflection then pull out an apple from its branches, and throw them at the trio. One of the apples hits Nami Trees: Knock off that reindeer's hat! As the trees begin chanting, the rabbit mink that had attacked the pirates earlier watches them from behind a tree. Nami: That's it! I've had it with this forest! Thunder Tempo! Nami strikes both of the apple trees with lightning, frazzling them and causing their leaves to drop. Nami: From now on we're not taking shit from these woods! As the trio gets ready to fight, the rabbit mink suddenly leaps up out of its flamingo and attacks them from above. Carrot: Watch out!! Carrot puts on her claw-hand weapon and counters the rabbit mink's spear strike. Carrot: That's odd...I had this strange feeling... Rabbit: What's the rush? You're not running late for anything; you've got all the time in the world to battle me. A sudden sensation comes over Nami, Chopper, and Carrot, as though something big has been altered. Meanwhile, Luffy and his reflection sit opposite each other in exhaustion. However, they have still not given up. Luffys: GET OUT OF THE WAY! The two Luffys attack each other with Elephant Gun, but again match the other, and they fall back, panting. Luffys: I can't stay here any longer! I've gotta get back to my crew! The two Luffys look at each other in shock. Luffys: You've got a crew too? Luffys: Yeah, I've gotta go help them! Luffys: Oh, you're not a bad guy! Go and help your crew! The two Luffys then run in opposite directions, getting farther and farther apart. Luffys: Huh, he seemed so angry at first...but turns out we're not that different after all! Meanwhile, the rabbit mink makes another charge. Carrot turns to counter it, but to her shock, her reaction time is extremely slow. She barely manages to counter the strike in time, and the rabbit easily overpowers her, sending her recoiling. But the recoil is extremely slow as well. Chopper: Heeee allltteeerrred tiiiimmeee? Nami: Ouuuuur ttiiiiimmmmeee iissssss slllooowwweeer wwwhhhiiilllee hiiisss isss noooorrrrmaaalll........ittttt giiivvvvvvveeeesss hiiiimmmm theeee addddvaaaannnnttaaaagggeee! However, the rabbit mink starts beating on his pocketwatch Rabbit: No, fool! Give me more time, not them! On cue, the hands on the watch begin spinning faster. The pirate trio is jolted out of their slow state. They then rush toward the rabbit mink as though they are running out of time. Even in just a state of normal time progression, the rabbit is still fast, and tries to combat them with all his might. However, he cannot beat the rush the Sanji retrieval team is in, as Nami knocks him unconscious with a lightning bolt. Time progression returns to normal, and Nami, Chopper, and Carrot struggle to figure out what has happened. Nami: First time was slowed down...then it was sped up...it was like I made decisions at lightspeed! Chopper: That rabbit mink must be a Devil Fruit user! Suddenly, the rabbit mink gets back up. He checks his watch, and begins panicking. Rabbit: Oh no! I'm late! Mama will kill me if I miss! The rabbit mink bounds off into the woods. Suddenly, Luffy comes running into the clearing, panting and looking dehydrated. Nami: Hey Luffy! Luffy: Where...were you??? I've been looking for you for TWO DAYS! Chopper: We were here...but it couldn't have been more than 30 minutes... Carrot: The sun is back in the east-it's morning! Two days really did pass! Nami: It must have been the work of that rabbit mink's power... Suddenly, Nami gets a realization. Nami: If we spent two days here, that means...SANJI'S WEDDING IS TODAY! As the Sanji retrieval team realizes this, they hear the bustling sound of the Sweet City residents, getting ready for the wedding. Category:Blog posts